


My Family, by Yamaguchi Tadashi, Age 15

by FriendshipCastle



Series: Volleydorks [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, T because someone has a potty mouth in this and better safe than sorry, this is shameless cuteness with Yamaguchi's cute fam I headcannon'd with my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendshipCastle/pseuds/FriendshipCastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noticed in re-rewatching the anime that Tsukki really objects to being touched and I already wanted to write about Freckles’ cute family that my anime bud and I headcanon’d one evening, so yeah.  More Volleydorks coming at you.  She keeps sending me more adorable ideas and I’m a sucker for these boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family, by Yamaguchi Tadashi, Age 15

They ate lunch in the classroom because it was raining and the cafeteria would be too crowded. Tsukki didn’t like crowded spaces. Contact with people was probably his least favorite thing in the world (and that was a very long list that included entire musical genres, most people he hadn’t met yet, and several kinds of weather). Yamaguchi tried to stick close enough to steer other people away if they got too close, but he couldn’t hold a perimeter all by himself in the madhouse that was Kurasuno cafeteria. So Yamaguchi and Tsukki stayed indoors and ate in silence. Yamaguchi was hoping the rain would slow down. He didn’t have a long walk home but it did get muddy in places if the rain was heavy enough. 

Yamaguchi had packed away his lunch and was moving back to his desk when Tsukki said, “My brother’s covering for me. My parents think I have late practice.”

Yamaguchi turned back to him with wide eyes. “That means you’re coming over?”

“Yeah, obviously,” Tsukki said, and refocused his attention back on the teacher just as the bell rang for the beginning of class.

Yamaguchi smiled for the rest of the day. Tsukki told him it was unsettling but he just couldn’t seem to stop. 

 

 

 

 

“I’m home!” Yamaguchi called when he walked in the door. He could already smell the pork they were going to have for dinner. “Ma?”

“Ms. Yamaguchi?” Tsukki said.

“Still cooking!” she sang from the kitchen. The radio was playing something quiet and classical in the background. Yamaguchi’s Ma liked to sing along with music that had never been designed with lyrics, just humming and making nonsense noises to capture the different instruments. He heard her start back up again.

“Tadashi!” screamed two voices in screeching harmony. There was a pounding slap of bare feet on hard wood. Yamaguchi squatted down hastily, hearing Tsukki snort behind him.

Around the corner burst two stumbling girls, their faces stretched in matching expressions of delight. One was faster, though—Hiroe was almost always first in their races. She launched herself at her brother’s head without pausing and he caught her with a loud huff, then had to swing her to the side to get an arm free so he could catch her twin sister, Aoi. Unlike Hinoe, though, Aoi slowed down and clamped herself onto his leg instead, sucking a wet patch on the knee of his school pants.

“Aw, Aoi, stop that,” Yamaguchi laughed. He swatted at her hair and she grinned at him, then sank her teeth into his kneecap. He yelped, more in surprise than pain, and she darted off squealing with laughter.

“Hi, Tookki,” Yamaguchi heard Hinoe say over his shoulder.

“Hello, Hinoe,” Tsukki replied calmly. 

“You’re so tall,” she said.

“I know.”

“Pick me up?”

“No.”

Yamaguchi felt Hinoe sigh against his neck, resigned. “Okay. Put me down, Tadashi.” She kicked him in the ribs until he released her, then planted a wet kiss on his ear and scurried after her sister.

“They own you,” Tsukki commented.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi laughed. “I’m pretty common real estate though. I don’t mind.”

As he toed his outdoor shoes off, Yamaguchi noticed Tsukki eyeing at the family height chart marked on the doorframe. There were steady marks in green labeled ‘T’ for Tadashi, purple marks with an ‘H’ for Hinoe, and pink ‘A’s for Aoi. There were also several unlabeled pencil marks higher than anyone else.

“Want to measure yourself again?” Yamaguchi offered.

Tsukki rolled his eyes. “It’s been two weeks.” He grabbed the collar of Yamaguchi’s jacket and hauled him to his feet. “Is Ms. Sano here?”

“Probably working,” Yamaguchi said. “She’ll come down for dinner. I mean, unless she has a deadline.”

Tsukki nodded. “I’m going to change the music.”

“Ask first, why don’t you?” said Yamaguchi’s mom, Ms. Yamaguchi, as she walked out of the kitchen with a steaming wooden spoon in hand. “Tadashi lets you walk all over him but we certainly don’t. Have a little respect.”

Tsukki looked away from Ms. Yamaguchi’s cool gaze. He was three centimeters shorter than her and her smiles were even rarer than his. She didn’t have resting bitchface the way Kageyama did but she certainly didn’t look like the type to yield to a teenager’s music choices. She did give her son a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, though, and said, “Here, I can take your coat,” to Tsukki.

“I’ve got it, Ma,” Yamaguchi said quickly.

Ms. Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “All right. We’re eating in ten. You two were later than I expected. Clean up your sisters and get your mother, Tadashi. Tsukishima, help me set the table.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tsukki said, following her into the kitchen. Yamaguchi followed the sound of high pitched giggles until he managed to dig his sisters out from under his own bed (he needed to get a door lock, just to know that they wouldn’t go destroying his school books and drooling on his volleyball gear). He washed their hands and faces and set them in their booster seats at the table, telling them to try and make Tsukki laugh any time he came in to set a place setting. It was an impossible game but it would keep them conspiring—and therefore not fighting—for the moment. Then he ducked up the stairs that no one was allowed up unless there was an emergency.

“Mother?” he said, just barely poking his head above floor level.

The only lights were Ms. Sano’s computer screen and her desk lamp. She had a wad of brown hair in one fist and was hunched over something on the desk, her back to her son. She grunted.

“Dinner?” Yamaguchi offered.

She whipped around. “Fuckin’ finally. You boys are so late! What’d you get up to?”

They’d taken a longer route home because Tsukki refused to go anywhere near the main roads, just in case his father spotted him on the commute home from work. It had been a pretty walk. Yamaguchi just shrugged though. He didn’t like reminding his moms that Tsukki’s dad was an asshole. Ms. Sano got loud and Ms. Yamaguchi got quiet and both of them would glare at nothing until someone changed the subject.

“Whatever,” Ms. Sano said, and tipped herself out of her chair. She winced as her feet hit the ground. “Ah, shit, my legs fell asleep. I hate that fuckin’ chair.”

“Remember, Mother,” Yamaguchi sighed. “Language around the girls, otherwise Ma gets mad.”

“Right right right,” Ms. Sano grumbled, limping to the stairs. “Shift your ass, I’m starving. Your mom keeps trying to make me diet. Says I can eat more if I get out of the house more. I have shit to write, how the fuck am I gonna get out of the house?”

“Language,” Yamaguchi said again, backing down the stairs so she could come down. When she stepped off the last step, he was pleased to see that he’d finally surpassed her. That last centimeter had taken him almost a year. Hopefully he had a little more height coming to him. Having tall moms was an incentive to drink all his milk and eat all his greens.

“C’mere,” Ms. Sano said suddenly, and pulled Yamaguchi into a rough, tight hug that smelled a bit sour. The hair against Yamaguchi’s cheek was greasy and still cold from the chill of the attic/office where Ms. Sano wrote her articles and organized her legal briefs.

“You need to shower, Mother,” Yamaguchi mumbled into her shoulder.

“Shut the fuck up,” she whispered, voice as soft as a sigh, and then she pulled away and laughed in his face. “I am pretty gross, huh? As bad as the girls!”

“Never that bad,” Yamaguchi promised her.

She slung an arm over his shoulder, dragging him down to her level as they walked toward the dining room. “You know, telling me sh— things like that is why you’re my favorite.”

“I know, Mother,” Yamaguchi said. The twins were swapping jokes that sent each other into hysterics, but as Tsukki swept out of the kitchen with a stack of cups, it was clear he had not been moved.

“Tsukki!” Ms. Sano hollered, right by Yamaguchi’s ear. He pulled away with a wince but his mother ignored him to give Tsukki a smile and a wave from across the table. Tsukki nodded to her as he straightened the last of the glassware, a faint smile rising on his face. Yamaguchi was constantly amazed that Tsukki liked his loud, crude mother enough to wonder where she was and smile when she came into the room. He was even more amazed that, despite all his appreciation for Ms. Sano, Tsukki still reserved his only voluntary human contact for Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi’s moms respected Tsukki’s boundaries and had taught their daughters to do so as well, but it was still kind of amazing that, after all this time, Tsukki still only accepted a hug or even the brush of a hand from Yamaguchi. It kind of made Yamaguchi’s stomach flutter to know that.

Ms. Yamaguchi came out with bowls stacked up and down each of her arms and snapped, “Sit down, big kids. My little girls are setting a nice example and you’re standing? So rude. And yes, I’m including you, _tsuma_.”

“You know I never grew up, huh?” Ms. Sano sighed, pulling out her chair and thumping down in it heavily.

“Of course I know,” Ms. Yamaguchi said. She plopped the food down and went back for more, calling over her shoulder, “It’s why I married you. I knew I wanted to take care of children even then.”

“Well, we aren’t married yet,” Ms. Sano pointed out. She served the twins neat little portions and swatted their hands playfully when they tried to take bites before she’d filled their plates.

“Technicalities,” Ms. Yamaguchi said, her voice scornful. “A minor, unimportant detail that certainly doesn’t ruin the fact that we are raising a family together and wear rings and are, as far as I care, definitely married. So don’t get any ideas.”

“Yeah,” Ms. Sano said with a wide, sappy, unashamedly-in-love kind grin. Ms. Yamaguchi just looked back at her and rolled her eyes.

In retrospect, maybe Yamaguchi could tell why Tsukki preferred his Mother to his Ma. Ms. Yamaguchi was too much like Tsukki, while Ms. Sano was… well… She and Yamaguchi had it bad for their significant others.

Ms. Yamaguchi settled herself gracefully into her seat and started passing bowls around for the teens and her wife to dig into. “So, Tadashi, how was school?”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi said, blowing on his rice before stuffing it in his mouth. He chewed and added, “I’m getting better at algebra. Only three questions wrong on the homework today.”

“Is Tsukishima helping you?” Ms. Yamaguchi asked.

“Tadashi told us you got a B on your last math test,” Ms. Sano said, grinning at Tsukki as she tried to get Aoi to eat her pork. “That’s impressive, kiddo!”

“Tadashi could use that kind of help,” Ms. Yamaguchi said.

“I’m doing okay!” Yamaguchi protested.

Both his moms and Tsukki looked over at him, eyebrows raised. Aoi and Hinoe giggled.

He slumped back in his seat. “You’re all ganging up on me. Unfair.”

“We just want you to get into a good university,” Ms. Yamaguchi said. She glanced at her wife. “Take some veggies, _anata_. No, no glaring, take some. I made a lot.”

Ms. Sano grumbled but scooped some vegetables onto her plate.

“Tsukki tied my shoes for me today,” Yamaguchi said, more to divert attention than anything else. “I was— I had my arms full, so I—”

“Tell them what you were doing,” Tsukki said with a sigh. His plate was already well on its way to clean, the ideal state of a plate at Yamaguchi’s house.

“I was helping!” Yamaguchi cried.

“You were trying to carry all of our books,” Tsukki said. “Do you even realize how stupid that is?”

“He said a bad word, Ma!” Hinoe yelled, pointing at Tsukki dramatically.

“Ah, sorry,” Tsukki said. “I mean, how silly that is.” Ms. Yamaguchi nodded at him in approval.

“You’re calling me silly because I tried to do something _nice_ ,” Yamaguchi grumbled.

“It was silly no matter the sentiment behind it.”

“You didn’t say anything about it,” Yamaguchi said. “And you tied my shoes for me!”

Tsukki rubbed his forehead as if Yamaguchi was causing him untold amounts of frustration. “Assisting you isn’t really related to how pointless it was for you to try and carry all our stuff.”  
“It was nice!”

“So we both did a nice thing,” Tsukki snapped. “It doesn’t mean what you did was _smart_.”

Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out, unable to think of a better response. The twins let out peals of laughter and his mother joined them. Tsukki and Ms. Yamaguchi just shook their heads and kept eating. 

Ms. Sano wiped her eyes and winked at Yamaguchi. Then she turned to Tsukki and said, “All right, buddy, now your turn. How was your day?”

Yamaguchi looked around at his family and smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, Ms. Yamaguchi and Ms. Sano are Freckles’ moms. They have him as their son and Aoi and Hinoe as their twin daughters. None of these characters are canon except Freckles. I literally Googled common Japanese names to make his family. They came from the creative ether.
> 
> My anime bud brought up the height chart idea and for this I love her even more.
> 
> I dunno if there’s standard terminology to clarify marital status within Japanese gay/lesbian/queer relationships—I imagine it depends on the people. My anime bud suggested they not be married (so I wasn't dealing with TWO Mrs. Yamaguchis) and I just used Western honorifics because I have not reached/do not want to reach that level of weeaboo. I hope it made things somewhat clear.
> 
> Ms. Sano is a lawyer and an activist blogger. Ms. Yamaguchi basically does all her work for her—proofreads and edits, schedules, makes sure her wife sticks to said schedule—and also manages a household. They both support their son but don’t have a lot of time to involve themselves in his life and interests. 
> 
> Ms. Sano is referred to as “Mother” because that’s the word Ms. Yamaguchi uses when talking about her and Ms. Yamaguchi answers to “Ma” because that’s Ms. Sano’s term for her. Polite nickname for the informal mom comes from the polite mom, informal nickname for the polite mom comes from the informal mom. Does that make sense? I wrote this way too late at night and it makes sense to me, but quantum theory would probably make sense to me at this point.
> 
> Ms. Yamaguchi uses two Japanese words to refer to her wife. She says “ _tsuma_ ,” which is the casual way to refer to a wife, and she says “ _anata_ ,” which is a word “when wives are talking to their husbands … which literally means ‘you,’ but actually means something like ‘honey’ or ‘dear’ in English.” Got that from a website on honorifics that seemed fairly legit and I thought it was sweet.
> 
> “Stupid” was held as a bad word in my house when I was a kid. I still don’t use it without feeling like it’s a swear. Ms. Yamaguchi is very careful with words and language and would definitely insist on some politeness ground-rules.


End file.
